Batman Beyond and the Worst Birthday Ever
by Wizturd
Summary: Its Batman Beyond's birthday but a birthday without parents can be lonely. Thankfully he has a friend like Bruce Wayne who gives him the gift of a life time. Through this story, Batman will meet new and exciting friends that he has never seen before. "Heartfelt and truly an inspiration to all life!" -IGN


**BATMAN BEYOND AND THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER**

"Time to get up" yelled Bruce Wayne (the OC Batman but not in thes fic b/c is now new Batman) as Batman rolled over with a graon. "Oh geez looizee, it must be 5:31 am o clock!" said Batman as he blinked his eyes and yawnd. Bruce Wayne sied and did an epic face palm. "No it is TOMORROW YOU IDIET!1! And you know what that means." said Bruce Wayne. "HOLY RAINBOWDASH!" Batman said because he was surprised "IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!" He let out a shreek of hapenis and stomped his feet like a dance. Bruce Wayne had an anime swet drop go down his face "Quit trying to be so kawaii or I will not give you your epicaly cool gift." he said. Batmans eyes widened and he opened his mouth wide and he looked like this :O . "Did you get me tickets to the new Linken Park concert for there cd that just came out?" ask Batman. "No I got you something better." said Bruce Wayne as he held out a big goldn ring in his hand. "Is this my gift? What does it even do?" asked Batman. Sudinly from a dark corner of the bat cave (which is wher they are) a blue ball came toward Bruce Wayne faster than the speed of lite plus the speed of sound. The blue ball stoped suddenly as it reached Bruce Wayns hand and the gold ring disaperd. Batman jumped back and took out a electric batarang so he could throw it at the blue ball but Bruce Wayne grabed him hand and said "Do not do that you idiet or you will ruin every thing!" The blue ball suddenly opend up to show that he is actuily an hedgehog. IT WAS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! "BUT HOW?!" yelled Batman in supris. "YOur not from our world how did you get here?". Sonic smiled and said "I was asked to come for youre birthday by this old fart" and he lafed. "Hey watch it you blue spiky slime ball" said Bruce Wayne as he shook his fist but not angrily. Then Bruce Wayne got up and puled the blankit off the giant machine next to them. The machine was a big sircle and had a glowing midle that looked like a portal. "This *tada music plays* is a deminshin portal and I made it for you for youre birthday so you can have fun with more friends like Sonic or anyone else." said Bruce Wayne. Batman was so happy that he crid a little but Sonic huged him and made him feel better. "This is way better than having parents to selebrat my birthday with because now I can have every friend." said Batman. Sonic looked at Batman and said "Yeah and Im am not even looking for kaos emiralds because all we are going to do is be best friends together."

Just then their was a giant shake in the groundn and a dark key blade came out the portal folowed by evil Sora (the one from Kingdom Hearts). "You fools idiets!" yelled evil Sora. "You didn't even close the portal after your fast litle boy friend came through" Then he laughd and it was real evil sounding and Bruce Wayne tried to turn off the portal but it was to late becuase evil Sora had used magic to make it not turn off. "You will not ruin my birthday with my friends!" yeld Batman as he threw a batarang at evil Sora but evil Sora hit it back with his key blade and it hit Bruce Wayne so he pased out. "I guess I shuldnt have taken his last ring" said Sonic as he looked at Bruce Wayne. Then he turned to Batman and said "If we are going to defaet this menice I will need to get my kaos emiralds." So Batman pulled a bag out of his belt and gave it to Sonic but told him to only open it when they wuld rely need it. Batman then throw Sonic in the air and he jumped on evil Sora. Evil Sora ran to Batman to try and cut his head off with the key blade but Batman punched him as hard as he can in the face. Then evil Sora used his magic to make Batman frozen so he culdnt move anymore. But Sonic ran by so fast that evil Sora culdnt see him and he took the key blade. "How in the heck?" yeled evil Sora but Sonic charged up an atack and nocked him out over the head. Batman got unfrozen because of that. And just then Bruce Wayne woke up to see the pass out evil Sora. "Well I gess you HAVE grown up after all these birthdays" laughed Bruce Wayne. Everyone luaghed because it was funny.

Just then the ground shaked again but this time much harder. Evil Sora woke up a little bit and said "Now you will see the true powur that is BEYOND this portal (he said beyond loud because he was making fun of Batman Beyond)" but then he became nocked out agin. Bruce Wayne ran to the others who were not even scared and siad "Listen whatevir comes throgh that portal is going to be the strongest creature villan in the galaxy. Never give up because we can defeat him even if it means that we all die becuas we are strong together!" Then the ground shook so hard that the machines in the batcave started to fall over. Bruce Wayne turned slowly to look at Batman over his sholdur. "Oh and happy birthday kid". SUDINLY THE BAD GUY FROM THE DIGIMON MOVIE CAME OUT OF THE PORTAL! "Sonic OPEN THE BAG NOW!" yeled Batman. The bad guy from the Digimon movie stompped at Bruce Wayne and Batman but they ran away and started hiting him on the foot. Sonic opined the bag and held up an kaos emirald. NO! IT WAS ALL THE KAOS EMIRALDS! Together they fought the monster and won.

After the battle there was blod every where. Batman was all cut all over and Bruce Wayne had a broke foot. Sonic was still glowing with power but he had a black ey. The body of the bad guy from the Digimon movie was on the floor with a cut off arm and a whole in its chest. The three friends high fived and laughfed together. "I cant not wait to tell Tails about this one" said Sonic. "I will call it the Worst Birthday Ever." "no" said Batman "you should call it the Best Birthday Ever." Then they all held hands and laughed. "Anyone wantna do this again?" ask Bruce Wayne as a joke. "OH BROTHER1!" said Batman and Sonic at the same time.


End file.
